Love is School : Aku, Dia, dan Kami
by Oliveira Souza
Summary: (up chapter 2) "Apa dia adalah aku ? dia bukan aku dan kami berbeda, siapa dirimu ?" "ah ! aku terlahir ketika kamu menyerah atas kehidupanmu, dan karena dirimu pengecut adalah alasan aku tetap hidup !" Ciel x Evelyne (OC) school life
1. Chapter 1

"anakku tersayang, di usiamu ini seharusnya kamu berada di tempat yang tempat dimana anak-anak seusiamu berada"

"maaf ratu, dimana maksud anda tempat tersebut ?"

"Sekolah..."

"maaf ratu, tetapi saya sudah memperoleh pendidikan secara khusus, bahkan saya memiliki pengajar terbaik "

"bukan itu maksudku. Tentu aku tidak meragukan akan hal itu. Hanya saja kamu perlu berada di lingkungan baru dan dapat bersosialisasi dengan anak seusiamu. Percayalah anakku,saat ini dirimu nampak lebih tua di bandingkan usiamu. Dan ini tentu sesuatu yang buruk ha ha ha"

"baiklah ratu. Keinginan mu adalah perintah."

.

.

.

" tuan muda, ini adalah beberapa daftar sekolah terbaik di negeri ini, silahkan tuan melihat-lihat"seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, dengan setelan jas hitam nya membawakan sebuah nampan perak berkilau yang berisikan beberapa lembar kertas. Namun nampaknya si tuan tidak memperhatikan kehadirannya dan masih saja duduk termenung menghadap sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar di hadapan nya.

"tuan ? apakah anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya pelayan itu ntah apakah ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan tuannya itu atau tidak.

"pilih sekolah terbaik. Tapi aku tidak ingin banyak bangsawan ada di sekolah itu. Ah bukan ! tapi cari dimana sekolah terbaik yang bahkan tak memiliki siswa dari kalangan bangsawan di dalamnya !"

"wah wah ! apakah anda ingin menjadi yang paling menonjol di sekolah itu ?" jawab pelayannya dengan sarkastik.

"aku hanya tidak ingin ada banyak keributan." Jawab si tuan datar.

"ah ! _yes my lord !"_ pelayan itu segera pergi meninggalkan tuannya itu.

Tuannya itu bukan tuan yang sembaranngan. Usianya masih sangat muda, tetapi memiliki pemikiran yang luar biasa, di tambah lagi dengan masa lalu yang cukup kelam membuat nya memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit unik, saat berumur 6 tahun bahkan ia sudah menjadi kepala keluarga pantomhive dan menjalankan dengan sukses semua perusahan dibawah phantomhive corp. Ya! ia adalah ciel phantomhive. Pria muda berusia 15 tahun, sangat tampan dan berkarismatik di tambah tampangdan tubuh yang luar biasa benar-benar membuat wanita manapun akan terpesona olehnya.

.

.

.

Ah apa sebenarnya yang aku lakukan ? pergi ke sekolah ? itu benar-benar hal yang menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak ingin berada di kerumunan orang-orang benar-benar palsu. Bahkan mereka membuat sebuah hubungan konyol yang mereka sebut persahabatan. Mereka selalu mengatakan itu adalah hubungan yang tulus. Cih ! tulus ? mereka benar-benar konyol. Menurutku itu adalah hubungan yang penuh keegoisan. Lagipula aku yakin sebuah hubungan tidak akan benar-benar berlangsung lama. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk sendiri dan tidak terlibat dengan apa yang orang lain lakukan.

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"masuk !"

"tuan. Ini daftar yang anda adalah daftar sekolah terbaik di negeri ini dan tidak ada satu pun bangsawan yang bersekolah disini" ah sebastian memang seperti yang ku duga. Pekerjaannya luar biasa dan sangat memuaskan.

"mana yang paling kamu rekomendasikan ?"tanyaku. aku tidak ingin membaca profil sekolah-sekolah itu. Dan aku hanya ingin terima beres saja. Lagi pula aku tak akan lama berada di sana. Aku yakin ratu akan memerintahkannya untuk pergi dari sekolah itu karena harus mengerjakan hal yang lainnya.

"aku merekomendasikan tuan untuk mendaftar ke akademi weston" jawab sebastian singkat tanpa embel-embel lainnya yang membuatku sama sekali tidak memang tidak ingin tahu profil sekolah itu. Tapi aku kan berhak tau ada apa di sekolah itu dan apa saja kendalanya.

"alasannya !" jawab ku kesal.

"dengan alasan... ratu menginginkannya tuan" aku terbelalak kaget. Sungguh aku tak tahu ratu akan ikut campur sejauh ini. Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang ada di fikiran ratu. Pertama menyuruhku sekolah dan searang bahkan ia pun memilihkan sekolah untuk ku. Sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan ratu ?

"tenang tuan. Tapi ini sekolah yang bagus dan tidak ada satupun bangsawan berada di sekolah ini.. hanya saja..."

"hanya saja?"

"hanya saja ini sekolah asrama. Jadi tuan tidak bisa kembali ke rumah sesuai dengan keinginan tuan" astaga, apalagi ini ? kenapa ratu menginginkan aku berada di sekolah seperti itu ? lalu bagaimana aku mengurus seluruh pekerjaan ku ? meskipun aku masih muda bukan berarti kerjaanku hanya berfoya-foya dan pergi ke sana kemari dan melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Aku harus mengurus seluruh perusahaan ku lagi pula aku pun harus bekerja pada ratu untuk mengerjakan ini itu. Lalu apa ini semua ? apakah artinya aku sudah di buang oleh ratu ?

"tuan ?"ah aku lupa sebastian masih ada disini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? apakah baik-baik saja berada di sana ? apakah aku harus percaya pada ratu saat ini ?baiklah ini keputusanku.

"segera daftar kan aku ke sana. Urus semua nya dengan baik"

Aku memutuskan untuk percaya saja pada ratu.

"tuan muda. Ini sudah pagi tuan" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara sebastian membangunkanku. Hanya saja demi apapun aku masih ingin berada di kasur empuk ini dan tak ingin ku buka mataku. Aku sangat lelah.

"tuan, anda harus segera bangun. Anda bisa terlambat. Ini hari pertama anda pergi ke sekolah"ucapan sebastian bergema di kepala ku. Apa ? sekolah ? apa itu ?

"astaga !" aku benar-benar lupa tentang sekolah. Minggu lalu ratu memerintahkan ku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ke sekolah. Aku pun bangun dan segera saja di bantu sebastian untuk beremas. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama aku segera pergi menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah menantiku di depan rumah.

"tanaka-san ? ganti mobil nya. Jangan yang terlalu mewah seperti ini" aku benar-benar tidak ingin menggunakan mobil mewah ini. Akan merepotkan jika mereka semua tahu aku seorang bangsawan.

Perjalanan cukup panjang. Sekolah ini berada jauh dari pusat kota,dan rumah ku pun jauh dari kota manapun sehingga rasanya sudah berjam-jam saja aku duduk dan tidak sampai-sampai.

"tuan, sepertinya anda tidak bisa mengikuti upacara penyambutan murid baru" aku melihat sebastian mengecek arloji nya dan sesekali melihat ke selembar kertas yang di tangan kanannya.

"bukan masalah" lagi pula aku tidak ingin berada di kerumunan orang-orang itu.. sesampainya di sana aku sudah berencana untuk meminimalisir dalam berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga mereka itu kelas rendahan dan tidak berhak untuk berbicara dengan ku. Kenapa aku memilih sekolah yang tidak banyak bangsawan di dalamnya ? itu karena akan menimbulkan desas desus aneh ketika aku melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak ingin mereka mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun aku merasa ada yang tidak beres pada diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Sebastiana dan yang lain pun tak mengatakan apapun untuk masalah ini.

Perjalanan ini terasa semakin panjang. Perkotaan London yang ramai dan tidak pernah berhenti dalam beraktifitas kini berangsur-angsur tergantikan dengan pedesaan yang kecil dengan rumah sederhana berderet sepanjang jalan dan pohon-pohon berdiri kokoh di sana-sini. Sungguh daerah yang tenang. Aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini di pinggiran kota London. Mobil kami semakin melaju ke dalam dan lama-lama desa yang asri tersebut tergantikan dengan hutan belantara dengan pohon yang sangat rapat di pinggiran jalannya. Sepertinya hanya ada kami di jalan ini. Yah aku tak heran, kenapa juga orang-orang harus berjalan sampai sejauh ini ?

Aku tak tahu seluas apa hutan ini. Nampak nya hutan ini tak memiliki ujung. Aku merasa sudah sangat lelah duduk di mobil ini kenapa jauh sekali sekolah ini ? apakah ini benar-benar sekolah yang bagus ?

"tuan muda ?bangun tuan ?" suara sebastian, aku sepertinya bermimpi aneh tadi. Aku seperti sedang berada di perjalanan di tengah hutan yang tak berujung. Itu mimpi yang melelahkan. Syukurlah aku sudah bangun.

"tuan kita sudah sampai di akan merapikan pakaian anda tuan" aku sedang berbaring di kursi mobil. Ah sepertinya yang tadi bukan mimpi. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah aku ketiduran. Aku membiarkan sebastian melakukan tugasnya untuk merapihkan penampilanku. Aku melongok keluar jendela. Terdapat sebuah gedung mewah bergaya modern di hadapanku. Ada bebarapa tingkat, sangat besar dan luas. Sepertinya berkali-kali lipat besarnya di bandingkan manor ku. Ah ternyata sekolah ini tidak buruk, aku pun menyukai seragamnya, kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna biru malam dengan dasi pita berwarna merah, dan bergaya eropa kuno. Ini antik ! setelah sebastian membukakan pintu mobilnya, akupun keluar melihat sekeliling. Apakah ini sudah benar-benar masuk sekolah ? kenapa sangat sepi ? aku tak melihat seorang pun di sekeliling ku.

"tuan muda. Barang-barang anda sudah di kirimkan ke ruangan anda kemarin. Jadi saat ini anda bisa langsung masuk ke kelas" sejenak aku berfikir, aku belum pernah tinggal sendiri sebelumnya. Maksduku, tanpa sebastian. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? bukan berarti aku pengecut atau terlalu bodoh untuk bisa hidup sendiri hanya saja sebastian sangat berguna dalam melakukan semua pekerjaan.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" tanya ku benar-benar bingung. Tentu pergi ke kelas. Tapi dimana itu ? pasti sulit menemukan kelas ku. Di tambah lagi aku tidak tahu di kelas mana aku di tempat kan.

"Robin ?" aku menoleh, ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang kritingnya berlari kearahnya. Robin ? apakah ada orang lain lagi di sini? Aku memandang sekeliling tetapi tak ada orang lain selain diriku. Apakah anak itu salah mengenalnya ?

"ah robin ? ini benar-benar dirimu ? aku sempat berfikir tidak mungkin kamu berada di tempat ini" anak itu terus saja mengoceh sok akrab dengan ku. Aku pun mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan di dampingi oleh sebastian. Anak itu berlari-lari kecil mengikuti kami.

"robin, upacara nya sudah selesai. Kita harus pergi ke kelas. Dikelas mana kamu di tempatkan ? kuharap kita satu kel..."

"DIAM ! kamu terlalu brisik ! aku tidak mengenalmu ! dan aku bukan robin !" aku benar-benar kesal pada nya. aku tidak tahu siapa dia, selalu memanggil ku 'Robin..robin' aku bukan robin. Jika memang robin begitu mirip padanya sehingga bisa mengecoh orang lain seperti itu, berarti robin memiliki tampang yang tidak buruk.

"robin ! apa kamu sudah lupa dengan ku ?kita pernah bertemu. Saat di depan kerajaan kamu menolongku. Aku hampir mati tertumbur mobil kalau saja kamu..."

"sudah cukup ! aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukan robin ! lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah menolong orang lain. Jika kamu bertemu orang yang seperti itu, mungkin hanya wajah kami saja yang mirip !" aku melihat wajah anak itu berubah, percampuran rasa sedih dan tak percaya. Sungguh aku tak peduli dengan reaksinya itu. Ia pun berlari menjauh dari ku. Ah andai saja kulakukan ini dari tadi. Aku memandang sebastian yang tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. –TBC

Note :

Ah aku ga ngerti, gaje banget ya ceritanya ? tolong masukannya ya teman-teman. Disini ciel umurnya uda 15 tahun. Belum aku jelasin tentang sebastian iblis atau bukan dan punya kontrak apa kagak. Aku masih bingung bagusnya gimana ya ? oh iya, latar nya bukan di era ratu victoria lagi. Ini latar nya ke kinian, udah di jaman yang modern hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Baru beberapa jam saja berada di sekolah sudah membuatku merasa muak. Disini aku tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi orang yang baik seperti yang mereka lakukan, aku melakukan seperti biasa saja. Hasilnya tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara pada ku sampai detik ini. Itu bukan masalah buat ku. Toh mereka tidak penting dan tidak berpengaruh terhadap kelangsungan hidupku. Tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan di jam makan siang ini aku hanya duduk saja melihat keluar jendela. Sebenarnya aku lapar, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana kantinnya. Aku malas untuk mencari kantinnya, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa kembali ke kelas ini. Sekolah ini luar biasa luasnya, mungkin butuh beberapa waktu untuk bisa mengingat seluruh ruangnya. Aku heran kenapa tidak ada denah tata letak ruang sekolah ini.

"hmm maaf. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ? mau pergi ke kantin..." aku melihat seorang gadis menghampiriku, wajahnya lumayan, rambutnya coklat tua bergelombang di ikatnya menjadi satu dengan poni rapi menghiasi dahinya.

"pergi !" jawab ku dingin memotong pembicaraannya. Ia tampak terkejut tapi siapa peduli. Lagi pula salahnya telah mengganggu ku. Ia masih berdiri terpaku di hadapan ku.

"astaga ! apa kamu tuli ?" tanya ku ketus, matanya membelalak dan sedikit berair. Ah dasar wanita lemah. Ini yang membuatku sedikit tidak menyukai wanita. Mereka hanya merepotkan ku saja.

 _Plakk !_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja pipi ku terasa panas.

"astaga apa yang wanita gila ini lakukan !" aku beteriak keras padanya. Sepertinya ia ketakutan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku. Ah baguslah, satu masalah sudah pergi. Aku berharap tidak bertemu dengan nya lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan biasa saja. Bahkan aku tidak perlu memperhatikan ketika berada di kelas, semua itu sudah ku pelajari ketika aku berumur 8 tahun. Aku heran kenapa mereka semua tampak kesulitan seperti itu ? sudah jelas itu semua sangat mudah. Ah ! kalau mereka bisa melampaui diriku, aku tidak akan berdiri tegak seperti ini kan ?

Seusai sekolah aku langsung saja menuju asrma. Jalanan terasa ramai oleh siswa-siswi sekolah ini. Nampaknya mereka berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan ku. Ah siapa yang peduli dengan hal tersebut ? aku memilih jalan ku saja. Jalanan ini tidak membosankan, pohon pohon berjejer rapih sepanjang jalan, daun-daun nya berwarna oranye kemerahan, aku tidak tahu jenis pohon apa itu tapi aku menyukainya, rerumputan pun di potong rapih dengan banyak bunga lili putih bermekaran disana sini. Ah mungkin tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku heran kenapa anak-anak dari bangsawan tidak ada yang berminat ke sekolah ini. Mungkin karena sekolah ini berisikan orang-orang dari golongan rakyat biasa.

Aku terus berjalan dan akhirnya tibalah di gedung persegi bertuliskan "asrama putra" tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah gedung lagi yang begitu mirip, mungkin itu adalah asram putri. Kedua gedung ini di selangi sebuah taman kecil. Gedung asrama nampak begitu mengkilap, mungkin karena sebagian besar dari bangunan itu terbuat dari kaca sehingga ketika terkena pantulan yang sesuatu bersinar begitu menyilaukan, tapi designya begitu modern. Aku memandang gedung itu, ah 6 lantai rupanya.

Sepertinya tak ada yang berminat untuk pergi ke asrama setelah sekolah usai, mungkin mereka semua sedang bermain-main. Ah sudah lah lupakan. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke dalam karena aku sudah mulai lapar. Sebastian mengatakan padaku bahwa ia meninggalkan banyak makanan di kamarku, terbayang sudah cake dengan cream putih lembut yang manis, ah mengingatnya saja sudah membuat perutku semakin perih. Aku masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut dan tak jauh dari pintu masuk aku menemukan tangga menuju lantai atas. Astaga benar-benar tidak ada lift, apa yang terjadi jika kamarku berada di lantai 6 ? tunggu dulu ! aku berada di kamar mana ? tadi pagi aku di bantu sebastian untuk mencari satu persatu daftar nama di setiap kelasnya. Dan apakah kali ini aku harus melakukan hal yang sama ? itu tidak mungkin ! ada ratusan kamar di asrama ini. Sial ! sebastian memang menyebalkan ! dia pasti tidak mengatakan nomor kamar ku karena aku tidak menanyakannya padanya.

Aku memandang sekeliling dan melihat papan pengumuman di bawah tangga. Aku menghampirinya mungkin saja akan ada informasi yang berguna. Aku melihat-lihat kertas yang tertempel. Sebagian besar adalah club-club sekolah yang sedang promosi untuk menarik siswa baru untuk bergabung. Ah ! ini dia akhirnya aku menemukannya daftar siswa baru dengan kamarnya. Aku mencari-cari namaku.

"hmm ciel...ah ketemu !ciel phantomhive ! kamar...404 di lantai 4" ah leganya aku menemukan kamarku. Tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya ada yang lain yang terlewatkan.

"teman kamar : Soma" soma ? kenapa aku tiba-tiba berfikir ini adalah soma yang sama ? dan apa ini ? satu kamar ada dua orang ? astaga ! baiklah aku akan segera menuju kamar ku saja. Aku berharap ini bukan soma yang itu. Karna jujur saja itu pasti sangat brisik.

Dengan lemas nya aku terus berjalan menuju lantai empat. Aku kelaparan, aku bahkan tidak makan apapun hari ini, hanya minum secangkir teh yang tak berarti tadi pagi. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang aku miliki akhirnya sampailah aku di depan pintu kamar 404. Aku mencari sesuatu sepertinya ada lagi yang kurang. Aku memutar knop pintu tetapi tidak terbuka. Apa yang salah ? astaga pintu ini terkunci ! aku tidak memiliki kuncinya, aku harus bagaimana sekarang ? ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, dan aku belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Aku hanya meminum teh saja sebelum berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini. Kepala ku sudah terasa pusing. Dan penglihatan ku terasa berkunang-kunang.

"cieelll ? cieell ? kamu tidak apa-apa ?" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sangat familiar. Belum sempat aku melihat wajahnya aku sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

(prince soma POV)

Kenapa harus ada upacara lagi sih ? tadi pagi sudah upacara, sekarang upacara lagi. Hanya akan makan malam saja pakai acara merepotkan seperti ini. Dan karena upacara sialan ini aku harus kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil plakat ku. Merepotkan sekali. Di saat-saat seperti ini aku sangat merindukan mu agni ! tapi tahun ini pasti akan menyenangkan karena ada ciel ah robin ! siapapun itu, mereka berdua cukup menyenangkan ! aku melanjutkan perjalanan ku sambil bersiul-siul menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Tak lama kemudian tiabalah aku di gedung asrama. Ah alangkan mudah nya jika gedung ini memiliki lift. Atau mungkin lebih berguna jika aku bisa teleportasi. Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini, hanya beberapa detik sudah sampai kemanapun yang aku inginkan.

"aku akan menanti muuu.. aku slalu ada untukmuuu...la..la..laa" aku bernyanyi lirih. Setelah sampai di lantai empat aku sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di depan kamarku. Orang itu seperti nya sedang kesakitan. Aku berjalan semakin mendekat.

"cieelll ? cieell ? kamu tidak apa-apa ?" ini ciel, apa yang ia lakuan disini ? dan ada apa dengan nya ? badannya lemas sekali dan sedingin es, namun banyak sekali keringat yang keluar. Aku menggoyang-goyang kan badannya, tapi ia tidak beraksi sedikit pun. Aku segera membuka pintu kamar ku dan ku coba memapah ciel untuk ku baringkan di atas kasur.

"ciel ? tolonglah sadar !" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi namu tak ada reaksi. Apa kah aku harus memanggilkan dokter sekolah ? ah seharusnya itu yang ku lakukan dari tadi. Aku mencari sebuah selimut tebal dan ku selimuti tubuh ciel. Badannya sedikit gemetaran. Apakah asma nya kambuh ? astaga.

Aku melupakan upacaranya, aku langsung saja bergegas pergi ke klinik sekolah, untung saja ada dokter yang masih berjaga dan tidak mengikuti upacara.

"dokter, tolong saya. Teman saya sedang sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Saat ku temukan ia sudah tak sadarkan diri."aku mencoba menjelaskan setenang mungkin. Tanpa fikir panjang dokter segera mengambil kotak yang mungkin berisikan perlengkapannya.

"baiklah, tunjukkan dimana dia berada. Jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja" aku mengangguk paham, aku pun memimpin jalan. di luar hari sudah mulai gelap. Bulan sabit muncul di atas sana di temani taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Ah seandainya waktunya tepat mungkin aku akan bersantai di taman sambil melihat bintang.

"disini kamar nya dok" aku membukakan pintu dan dokter pun masuk. Aku sedikit terkejut dan senang juga karena melihat ciel sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur melihat kami masuk.

"soma-san ?" nama itu ! hanya dia yang memanggilku begitu, tak ada yang lain. Akhirnya ! sahabatku yang sudah sangat lama tak ku temui.

"robin ? benar robin ?" ia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Ah benar-benar dia. Ekspresi di wajahnya itu tetap sama dengan yang terakhir kali ku ingat. sahabat lamaku yang paling ku rindukan akhirnya sudah terbangun lagi setelah tidur panjangnya. -TBC


End file.
